Peer-to-peer communication between electronic devices or the users of those devices generally requires well-defined physical or wireless media for transmitting and receiving data sent between the devices or users. When the existing connections between devices using such media become unreliable or fail due to transient issues such as, for example, overloading of available bandwidth, interference, increasing linear distance, physical disruption, changing availability of power, or other unforeseen conditions, it generally means disruption of and data transmitted between those devices or between those users.
Although network topologies may be constructed to help ameliorate these conditions, these alternate paths are generally configured a priori, and frequently share a common network protocol or physical media type. If the disruption is not brief, it may result in termination of the data flow between the two devices or the users of those devices.